Na noite de formatura
by Lila Deepdelver
Summary: Foi na noite de formatura, que o pior pesadelo de Draco Malfoy virou realidade, quando ele teve a coragem de contar a a um acerta Hermione como realmente se sentia, mas era tarde demais. (Blah... eu sou horrível nisso... please, leiam, minha 1ª fic!)


Como em um delírio de brilho e cores, ela veio. Seus cabelos castanhos esvoaçavam, esta noite estavam soltos, e um lindo sorriso estava em seu rosto. O sorriso que tantas vezes fizera a sua perna fraquejar. "Esta noite falo com ela", repetia pateticamente para si mesmo, mas então olhava à sua volta, para todos os outros alunos que jantavam tranqüilamente, e abaixava a cabeça, envergonhado por ter esperanças.

Ainda de cabeça baixa, Draco Malfoy retirou-se do enfeitado Salão Principal. Era a tão esperada noite de formatura. Uma guerra estourava lá fora, ele sabia disso até bem demais, mas aquela noite estava virada em festas e despedidas para todos os alunos do sétimo ano. No dia seguinte todos partiriam, cada um para um lado, e a próxima vez que ele a veria novamente, seria no lado oposto de uma batalha. Bem, sabia que seu pai o esperava junto a Voldemort, e mesmo tendo esperado por isso durante toda a sua vida, o pensamento de afastar-se daqueles olhos castanhos o incomodava. Justamente aqueles olhos castanhos os quais logo lutaria contra. Sim, a vida sabia mesmo ser injusta.

De repente, fez-se silêncio no Salão Principal, curioso, Draco entrou novamente, para ver um Rony Weasley extremamente vermelho em cima do palco onde a banda estava. Fechou os punhos ao olhar para o ruivo e sentiu seu coração encher-se de raiva. Rony, que finalmente encontrara fôlego, começou um discurso sobre formatura, amigos e etc, e Draco já estava para sair novamente quando Rony chegou a uma parte que fez o sangue do loiro gelar:

"Bem, tecnicamente isso não tem a ver com a formatura, mas gostaria de aproveitar a oportunidade. Muitos de vocês sabem que a mais ou menos um ano e meio, encontrei o amor da minha vida, que sempre esteve bem na minha frente. – Várias pessoas viraram-se para Hermione, que sorria para o ruivo. – Bem, essa garota mudou a minha vida. E por isso tenho certeza, de que não consigo viver sem ela. – Rony ajoelhou-se no palco e estendeu uma caixinha à garota bem na sua frente. – Hermione Granger, você quer casar comigo?"

Isso foi o suficiente para Draco Malfoy. Um ano e meio em que sofreu e finalmente o que ele mais temia aconteceu. Saia correndo do Salão, não se importando ao derrubar com enorme barulho um candelabro que fez com que todos olhassem para ele, incluindo os dois noivos.

Apenas lembra-se que correu. Sentia que se parasse sua dor faria seu coração explodiria. Porquê tinha que amar justamente quem não devia? Porquê tinha entrar em uma luta na qual nem tinha mais vontade de participar? Porquê ela ficaria com aquele ruivo idiota e não com ele? Chagando as margens do lago, em fim parou. Podia ouvir os passos apressados de alguém às suas costas, mas não se virou.

"Acho que sei porque você saiu."

Aquela voz, aquela doce voz que ele tanto gostava de ouvir. Não conseguiu virar-se, com medo de que ela visse em seus olhos a sua fraqueza.

"Draco? – Hermione aproximou-se e colocou a mão no ombro do garoto. – Quando foi que você mudou?"

"Quando finalmente a vi com outros olhos. – disse ele, finalmente encarando a garota, mas segurando as lágrimas. – Quando cada gesto seu virou mágico, quando cada palavra que saía dos seus lábios virou música."

"Quando foi isso? – perguntou ela com a voz doce."

"Uns dois anos atrás. Você deve voltar para dentro, seu noivo deve estar esperando."

"Ele pode esperar. – disse ela com um sorriso. – Draco, eu sempre soube que você tinha um coração, e você tem que usá-lo."

"Tenho que usá-lo? – disse ele, não conseguindo mais segurar as teimosas lágrimas. – E do que você chama isso?"

"Chamo de emoção sim, emoção que você pode usar para mudar toda a sua vida."

"Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort! É sobre ele de novo não é? Você não vê Hermione? Você não vê que eu não ligo a mínima para Voldemort? Tudo o que eu quero é você, tudo o que eu preciso é de você, e você é de um idiota de cabelo vermelho!"

O rapaz afastou-se uns passos, revoltado.

"O que eu quis dizer, - começou a garota calmamente. – é que você sabe que está guerra é errada, você descobriu isso ao perceber o que sente por mim."

O rapaz lançou-lhe um olhar distante e revoltado. Ela começou a caminhar de volta para o castelo, mas logo virou-se e concluiu:

"Draco, eu só queria que você soubesse, que a mais ou menos um ano e meio, eu te amei também. Nos veremos em um campo de batalha eu suponho. Até lá."

Ele observou a garota da sua vida, que agora levava no dedo um anel de noivado de outro homem, afastar-se lentamente, e deixou-se ficar. Então olhou para a lua, parcialmente encobrida pelas nuvens, e sentiu os primeiros pingos de chuva no rosto.

"Sim Hermione, veremos-nos no campo de batalha, mas estaremos do mesmo lado."

Com um único gesto, tirou o anel com o brasão da família Malfoy do dedo e atirou-o no meio do lago, com um sorriso.


End file.
